Construction and farm equipment, such as skid steers, front end loaders, and tractors, for example, are often fitted with buckets for performing various tasks such as loading and grading soil, for example. Often, particularly on construction sites, trailers and other equipment of varying types and sizes need to be moved from place to place. If proper moving equipment, such as truck having a trailer hitch, is not available, workers sometimes attempt to move the equipment by hand or attempt to push or pull them in some fashion with other construction equipment, such as skid steers, not equipped for the task. Attempting to move objects in this fashion can be dangerous to workers and property. Even if suitable equipment is available, such as a truck, construction sites are often muddy or otherwise inaccessible to such vehicles.